She Looks Like Love
by CourtneyisDorky
Summary: Rachel Berry has experienced heart break before, and she plans on never getting hurt again. She's formed a protective barrier around herself, and has turned cold. That's until a blonde haired cheer leader comes along and ruins everything Rachel had worked on. Will Rachel succumb to love or will she keep behind her barrier? This love/humor story will be told from both perspectives.


I never knew what love could look like until I saw her. Yes, her. Her red and white cheerleading outfit, always neatly pressed and clinging to her body in just the right way. Her blonde hair just ending right above her broad shoulders, always moving back and forth to a silent beat that only she could hear. Her eyes always cutting a hole into whatever she looked at…

I was taken aback every single time. She was putting me in a trance that I couldn't escape, and even though I want to leave I know that I can't. It freaks me out at times, but for the most part it puts me in a warm embrace that I don't want to leave any time soon. Could it be that I, Rachel Berry had finally succumb to the feeling that I so desperately fear?

No way could I act upon these feelings for this girl. Relationships aren't good at all, and I need to remember that. Finn completely broke my heart, and shattered it into a million different pieces in my bed room floor. When he cheated on me, I saw myself turning into someone cold and hard. I formed a barrier around myself, and today I started to like the feeling.

Well, that is until I saw her. Every single day for the past two years I have sat in the same room with her, and I haven't felt a single thing. But then she sang that song, that stupid song about heart break and I can't look at her the same way again. I need to stop before I fall even deeper, but I don't know if I can or if I will. I'm weak, and I hate that. Maybe I should just leave-

"Hey, are you going to eat that because I will so eat that."

I blink and look up from my tray filled with processed meats and greasy tater tots.

"What?" I say, blinking multiple times to try to clear my head.

Kurt rolls his eyes and points at the tater tots emitting a warm steam. "I said, are you going to eat that? I love tater tots and you know that."

I give him a glare and push the tray to him while saying in a hard tone, "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Mercedes laughs loudly, "Damn girl you are feisty today. What's up?"

Kurt, with a mouth stuffed of tater tots, says, "Amen to what Mercedes says. What's up your ass?"

I look at them both and put on a fake smile, "Nothing, I'm just freaking out about our competition coming up. How does Will expect us to learn five songs before next week?"

Before Kurt and Mercedes can call me out on my bull crap, Finn sits down at the table with a boyish grin and a mischievous look in his wide eyes.

"Hey guys," He says, simply.

I look at him only for a moment, and then grab my tray and walk out of the busy cafeteria of McKinley high-school.

Kurt looks at Finn, "Don't try to get back with her, Finn. She's broken because of you. I miss the old Rachel."

Mercedes nods and glares at Finn, "He's right, lover boy. You should've never done what you did, but you did it anyways. Live with the repercussions."

Finn lets out a small chuckle and shrugs, "She still loves me, and I still love her. No one can try to break that apart. I'm going to her back, and then everyone will be back to normal.

I sit down in my seat at the top of the auditorium and let out a loud sigh that echoes from wall to wall. "What am I going to do?" I say to myself and lean my head back, closing my eyes.

"Well, you can always get a better fashion sense. That would help, a lot."

My heart starts fluttering and my stomach starts doing back flips. My pulse quickens with every breath I take, and I can't seem to make myself slow down. I open my eyes and look at her with a calm smile, but I'm sure my eyes betrayed my by showing the fear inside. She could see anything.

"Hello Miss Quinn, it's very nice to see you on this lovely day," I say then inwardly slap myself for talking like a ninety year old woman.

Quinn sits down beside me in her uniform and stretches with a yawn. "Yeah, it's nice to see you too Cherry."

I narrow my eyes at the blonde haired beauty and smack her thigh, lingering a little longer than I should have. "You know I hate that name, right? I fully remember telling you I hate that nickname almost a million times. "

"Oh I know," She laughs, "But it's too damn funny to not call you that. You're cute when you're angry, kind of like a little kitten. It's hilarious, Cherry."

I blush and get up from my chair, "I need to go to class now."

Her eyes look up at me quizzically, "It's still lunch time."

"I have a class in like two minutes I need to be in about.. saving babies lives." I say quickly, then smile widely. Why do I suck at lying?

Quinn lets out a snort, "Well good for you, Cherry. You're a real life super hero, by god. I'll leave you two it then. See you in Glee club, right?"

"Right. Yes ma'am you will. I will see you in Glee club at exactly 3:00," I say, doing a tiny salute and then running out of the auditorium.

God, how can I be so awkward around her? I need to stay behind my barrier and cut off these feelings I have for the cheerleader of my dreams. I need to remind myself of the pain I felt with Finn. She looks like love, and I don't want to see it anymore. I can't have another heart break, not again and not ever. I will run all across the world to escape her, but I know that that will never happen.

Eventually, I'm going to tell her how I truly feel. I dread it, but it will happen sooner than later. I just don't know what will happen. I can't be the old Rachel again. I can't. Quinn, I mean her, will never get my heart. Will she? I..I don't know. She looks like love, but tastes like pain.


End file.
